herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Ordeal of Fire
Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire is an online game that allows players to play as Hero they made through the Hero Recon Team service, and play missions against criminals. It is hosted on HeroFactory.com. Two other hosting sites, the YTV Microsite, and the Toys "R" Us Hong Kong Microsite, list the game as Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire. Gameplay Starting, Preston Stormer 2.0 sends the player on a training mission. At the beginning of the training mission, Natalie Breez begins to instruct the player on the basic controls. William Furno tells the player how to battle, Mark Surge introduces the player to the specials bar, and Julius Nex tells the Hero about boosts, experience points, and mission credits. The player is attacked by an apparently rouge training bot pack, and Nathan Evo alerts Breez to this. After defeating them, Stormer tells the player to investigate the recent glitches in Makuhero City. Nathaniel Zib alerts Stormer that a refueling facility's camera feed has gone down, and sends the player with Nex and Evo to investigate. At the station, Evo orders the three to split up. Soon after facing a few waves of robots, Nitroblast asks the hero to leave. Fighting more robots, the hero faces and defeats him (in the form of Drilldozer). Nitroblast claims vengeance upon the player, but Nex takes him to Hero Factory. Evo and the player begin to search for the glitch, and the player begins encountering more enemies. Nex suddenly reports that Nitroblast is not operating alone, but before he can say Nitroblast's partner, his feed cuts out. Evo reports that he's going to search for Nex, and leaves the player to keep trying to re-boot the security system. The Hero fights through several bot waves, and receives a report from Evo that he went to the Hero Pod and found severe damage, and Nex and Nitroblast had gone missing. Breez reports that an upgrade to the rest of the Heroes is behind schedule, and they can't back up the player and Evo. Evo tells the Hero that he thinks Nitroblast is leaking fuel after being damaged by Nex, and goes off to follow a fuel trail while the player tries to resolve the system glitches. Drilldozer notices the Hero, and the player fights and defeats him. A worker named Skinny Jack says Nitroblast turned off the security system to take down the protective shield, and it needs to be re-activated. Skinny Jack instructs you to fight to the elevator to reach the lower levels where the power station for the shield is. Once there, Skinny Jack leads you down to the generator. Surge sends the Hero schematics for the refinery. Below, the Hero hears from Jetbug, and defeats him after making his way through Jetbug's minions. Jetbug is defeated, and Skinny Jack powers the shields back. Evo reports in saying someone is absorbing fuel through their hand, and Furno begins to search through databases to identify the criminal. Breez tells the Hero to go four levels down where more robots are encountered. Nitroblast is encountered, and defeated. Logging on to a security console, a lead geophysicist Titania Crey is heard sending out a distress signal that a criminal called Fire Lord has her locked up. Zib reports that the refueling center actually is a top-secret research facility working to create a power source from magnesium and anti-matter, called the Magma Project. The Hero must stop Fire Lord from getting to the power source. In the research component, Drilldozer tells Fire Lord he will defeat the player, but the Hero defeats him. Next, the Hero encounters and defeats Jetbug as well. Stormer calls in to announce the upgrade process has finished, and Alpha 1 Team is coming to back the player up. Fire Lord notices the Hero, and orders Jetbug, Drilldozer, and Nitroblast to defend him, but is informed that they have been captured by a minion. Fire Lord then orders his minions to do it instead, but as it is Energy Conservation Day, Fire Lord decides to attack the Hero himself. Fire Lord is defeated by the Hero, and Crey thanks the Hero. Evo finds Nex in a fuel locker, and Stormer collects Fire Lord and his minions for imprisonment. Interface In game, you play as either a Hero carried over from Mission: Von Nebula (Game) and play at the mission level of that Hero, or use a Hero created in Hero Recon Team. They are three Hero class, Fighter, Gunner, and Technician. They are short-range, long-range, and use technological gadgets to defeat foes. Each has their own special powers that use the energy meter. Fighters have Electroblast, Supra Sprint, Stunning Blow, and Energy Drain. They, in order, shoot a charged energy bolt at foes, give the Hero more speed, stuns foes nearby, and damages enemies while draining their energy. Gunners have Power Shot, Stun Shock, Energy Shield, and Burst Blast. Those powers fire a powerful laser blast, stuns foes, energy is drained other than health, and a powerful ring attack. Technicians have Defense Drone, EMP Grenade, Cloaking Shield, and Lethal Bast. These deploy a drone to aid the player, fires an enemy-slowing EMP, causes the Hero to vanish to evade foes, and an explosion that damages nearby foes. The main 'hub' features Zib introducing the Hero to the next level, Lucy with random missions culminating in facing Drilldozer, Nitroblast, or Jetbug, Quadal to analyze unlock codes, and Big Joe with Hero upgrading and maintenance. Big Joe sells upgrade points, and boosts (up to a limit of twelve). As well, you can boots, gadgets, armor and headgear. Boots focus on health regeneration and damage reduction, gadgets attack and critical hit ratio, armor improves defense, health, and energy reg regeneration, while headgear focuses on boost and special attacks. In-game, when you defeat a foe, it gives you experience points and drops tokens to spend at Big Joe's shop when collected. The Hero has four boosts, a health boost, energy boost, attack boost, and an EMP. When fighting, there is the chance of a critical hit to your foes. There are four different types of enemies. There are the short-range robots and the long-range floating gunners from the previous game, and new fire versions of these two enemies. The short-range foes can have the additional power of healing surrounding units, and attack resistance. Controls Primarily the mouse is used, if you click on an area, you walk there. If you click on a foe, you attack the foe. The keys 1-4 are used for boosts, and the keys Q-R on a "QWERTY" keyboard are used for special attacks. See Also *''Mission 6: Ordeal of Fire'' *''Ordeal of Fire'' *''Ordeal of Fire'' Category:Media Category:Online Games Category:2011 Category:Ordeal of Fire